Plants supplied by gardening supply companies, plant nurseries and similar sources are contained in pots of various types. Many of the pots are formed of black blow-molded plastic, molded plastic, terra cotta or other material that holds the potting material, which may be a soil or other material, and the vegetation, so that it may be displayed, sold, transported and subsequently planted. In many instances the plant remains in the pot provided at the time of purchase. In some circumstances this is done to facilitate the movement of the plant indoors at the end of the growing season, and in others merely for convenience. The supplied pot is often not aesthetically pleasing.
When such pots are used to contain plants in a water garden, a rock garden, or the like, the natural effect sought by the designer of the garden is compromised by the use of the supplied pot. A means to reduce or minimize the un-natural effect of the supplied pot would contribute to the success of the garden design.